Georges Denial : Blame it on the wolf
by MaguiltySodomy
Summary: Denial. Since Annie was taken to purgatory George has been fighting denial. It's so much easier to Blame it on the wolf.


Blame it on the wolf

When George was adamant about something he would make many lists , well ramblings to be more accurate . He would try to convince himself that he was right or whatever bothered him was wrong. it was a stupid thing to do -more so when yo consider George happened to have IQ of 156-. George would rarely solve his problems and normally his own behaviour made him more nervous about whatever was bothering him could alone and the list of things that bothered George was updated more regularly than Annie made tea.

But this time George was adamant he was right. He was not gay.

the fact he had vivid sensual dreams of a certain charming vampire pounding his cute butt all night or of himself willingly submitting red faced on his knees to service his best mate did not make him gay. The fact the last three times him and Nina tried to re-enact any similar scenes and George couldn't get his manhood to comply also didn't add any evidence in the imaginary file his over-active brain had simply labelled the "gay file". It was all simple really , easy peasy , without a doubt explainable. George was not gay of course he wasn't he was the sensitive nice guy not the submissive gay guy. it was all very clear to George and he had made up his mind that it was the only conclusion . the wolf was gay.

It all made sense really as the wolf was Georges opposite in every way conceivable he was smart and collected ( another thing his brain had convinced him of ) and always eager to help and liked vaginas and tits. the wolf was clearly dumb and savage and always eager to destroy and apparently liked...hot dogs and mayonnaise. George couldn't quite bring himself to even think of a part of himself liking...men. though he was sure his parents had come to a conclusion he was in his teens simply because he wasn't a charming Casanova. thank god they knew about him and Nina now.

The problem George realised was the wolf and himself were two sides of a brush. completely different made from different material , fur and skin bristles and plastic but were bonded together and very much the same thing. and the wolf clearly wanted George to... fulfil its intense ...appetite for sausage. " that's disgusting revolting, and so Vulgar, oh shit the wolf wants me ..too ..,that ..Mitchell ooh that's filthy" thought George out loud - a coping mechanism he was not pathetically proud of. "what does the wolf want you to do to me?" yawned Mitchell melancholic his Irish accent as strong as ever .

What was Mitchell doing in Georges room? how cheeky and rude! it was not like Mitchell to stay in line but to invade his privacy during a early morning crisis was just ...wrong and such a Mitchell thing to do ."oh nothing I just, I mean it not me , well me but the wolf-me , no the wolf" Mitchell routinely interrupted " the wolf I got it". George paused not knowing what to say. " It wanted me ..for it to sniff your butt" George didn't excel at lying but it was so stupid and awkward Mitchell seemed to buy it - no impish grin or mischievous leer just shock and a genuine smile.

George blushed as the only thoughts that he could process involved Mitchell clothes being ripped off. he wondered if Mitchell had ever done something with a guy after all he had lived a long life over a century. George felt his groin twitch and quickly crossed his legs as he sat up making sure the quilt cover hid the painfully obvious tent he had pitched in his boxer shorts. "Stop laughing and get out " Mitchell now in giggling fit like some hyena stumbled out the door and much to Georges embarrassment tossed him a packet of tissues from his bedside cabinet .

George sighed not knowing what to do it pretty normal for the wolf to cause him trouble. High sex drive and anger issues had been enough of a curse ...but the wolf fancying men was just too much for George. then there was that little voice in Georges head saying " its not wolf it could be you".

A voice that George was determined to ignore despite the pointlessness of doing so it made him feel...better to fight the doubt. But it did have some good point- much to Georges chagrin- George only really had sex with Nina during the eve of the transformation. Even when his senses were sharper he didn't have a huge libido...but still dreamt of Mitchell. When he suppressed the wolf his sex drive was crazy ...and the more he thought about it...the more he realized nearly every time he had sex with a woman the wolf was driving ...not him.

Georges lip quivered as he tried to hold back tears. it was a rather sad sight truth be told he had always liked girls . not that had anything to do with the real upset , he could cope with a gay wolf (George still insisted it was the wolf as his over erratic brain conveniently misplaced all evidence for him being queer in a bin ) that was something hard - sometimes quite literally - but copyable.

what really bothered the porter was that George didn't want to lose Mitchell. they were more than best mates they partners in so many ways. they made each other human and the last thing he wanted to freak Mitchell out make and give him any more reason to leave. George was pretty aware of the oddness of their friendship .Just like the wolf and George , he and Mitchell were also very different two things that were different that needed each other. kinda like the little birds that helped rhinos in the wild stay clean. George really didn't want to cause any trouble , after Annie had gone missing and they moved to Wales Mitchell had been a shadow of his former self. George hated how close they were sometimes it was like they shared each others pain. it was a good thing as well though ...George thought of it as splitting the pain between them.

But being close had its price ...Nina , nor Annie if she were still around would notice but George could. Every time the the box tunnel twenty came on Mitchell face froze. George was used to him going off the wagon and was always there to help get back on. but something on this scale was just evil. yet George couldn't face the reality of the situation. he couldn't turn against Mitchell. one of his biggest fears was Mitchell confessing, after all once it was more than a feeling , and confirmed fact even George wouldn't be able to help him. Both situations seemed avoidable by just not saying them out loud, whether it was Mitchell killing twenty people or George wanting sleep him. both things couldn't become concrete or somehow pass into reality as long as they were kept silent.

George even wondered whether his strong loyalty was his or the wolf's. He kept silent hoping that nothing would come of the box tunnel 20 and certainly of his problem with the "wolfs" preference of men.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading if you guys like it I'll try writing more. Also I'll take advice on what you want to see happen etc. Also looking for a beta. If anyone who reads this reads my Bleach Fanfic that is On hiatus simply because the way the Manga is going. sorry about that but I'm going to continue don't worry just when the arc finishes.<p> 


End file.
